Shera L. Greenwood
:This is the Queen of Greenwood as of Volume 7. For others who were the Queen of Greenwood go here. Shera L. Greenwood is one of the female protagonists of the series. She is an Elf who is one of the two Summoners who summoned Diablo. The reason she summoned him was to have the strength to live free. Appearance She has long golden blonde hair, which some are in a braid, and there was a grass decoration placed on her head. Being an Elf she has long ears which are tapered to a point. Her neck, her torso, and her limbs were all long and narrow. Unlike most female Elves, she has large breasts. She wears a green tunic called 《Coat of Princess》, and since it was only tied up with strings in several places, her skin could be seen from the fluttering of it. Personality She hates bathing alone and will take any excuse to barge in on Rem or Diablo to bathe with either or both of them, and she doesn't take "no" for an answer. While she likes getting groped by Diablo, she loves to play with Rem's ears, not to mention the rest of her body. She even went so far as to demonstrate the act of pouring magic power into someone when she talks about Diablo doing it. A bit self-conscious that her breasts are way bigger than other Elves'. She changes her tune a little bit, when she learns that Diablo really likes her breasts. While she's nowhere near stupid, and is actually quite observant, picking up skills very quickly in anything related to either magic or archery, her thought process is a bit disconnected, and she often needs an outside influence to connect the dots. The reason she's so desperate to make Diablo her summon, is that she's actually desperately lonely, and wants companions. When she sees that Rem and Diablo will happily fight on her behalf, she's overjoyed. She doesn't have a drop of malice, cruelty, deceit, or vice of any kind in her entire body. While she is aware that there are times where fighting and even killing is unavoidable, she simply can not bring herself to bear a grudge against anyone, not even her depraved elder brother, who abused her horribly, and despite being well aware that he fully deserved the death he got, she still can't stop herself from mourning him. She thinks women get pregnant simply by sleeping beside a man. It seems she's never been around livestock, pets, or told how "the birds and the bees" work. She also engages in wildly erotic activity with Diablo, Rem, and Krebskulm because she knows it feels good, and wants them to feel good too, but doesn't fully grasp the implications or ramifications of her behavior. Background She was born as the princess of the Kingdom of Greenwood. As she was growing up, she was evaluated by the Kingdom of Greenwood's Adventurers Association as a Level 40 Archer. When her eldest brother died, her other brother Keera made advances on her to continue the bloodline. She eventually ran away, taking some treasures for finance, in order to both get away from her brother and to see what she can do herself. On her travels, she had some hardships and decided to summon a Demon Lord from another world. On Starfall Tower she met a Pantherian who also wanted to summon a Demon Lord. They both did the summoning ritual at the same time and summoned Diablo. She mastered Aura Vision as a small child, but everyone in the Greenwood Kingdom was oblivious. When she met Medios, her talent was officially recognized to the level that she could easily run a slaver caravan if she wanted. Plot Volume 1 Shera L.Greenwood and Rem Galleu summoned Diablo. They try to enslave him but accidentally end up being enslaved. Abilities At least where it concerns magic or archery, or both. It took hours of practice for Diablo to learn Mana manipulation to the point that he could attempt to remove Shera's slave collar, despite the fact that he's level 150 and already a magical powerhouse, and Medios, the one teaching him took 12 years to learn it. She masters it completely, without practicing it herself, by simply being his practice model, and demonstrates her competence on Rem the moment they get to bed for the night. When she manages her first official summon, Turkey Shot, Diablo suggests trying to snipe a coin using only the beast's sight to paint the target. She splits the coin in half, with her very first shot. As an Elf, she is a person who excelled at long range attacks with a bow. As an Archer, she was level 40 as a child. In Volume 5, she is appraised as at least a level 70 Archer by Rose. Ever since she was a child, she was able to see the flow of magical power without training. As a Magician (Summoner), she has the magical attribute of "Fire" and is at level 30. In Volume 8, she also trained as a Warrior and seemed to also have a natural talent in it beside her adeptness in Archery. Equipment * 《Coat of Princess》: A full body armor. Raises every physical ability and Strengthens Magical Resistance. * 《Sylvestre Bow》 > 《Sylvestre Bow • Darkness》: Increases the user's power and accuracy. In Volume 4, Krebskulm enchanted it. It gained the effect 《Petrification》. It became suitable to those who are level 70 & up. * A quiver for holding arrows ** 《Evergreen Oak Arrow》: Standard wood arrows. ** 《Tempest Arrow》: A standard among standards for bow-users around level 50. It is effective against monsters that could only be damaged by magic. It is also able to invalidate Physical Reduction effects from items like the 《The Hollow of Jet Black》. Received from Diablo's treasury in Volume 5. * Engagement Ring: Taken from Diablo's treasury in Volume 5. In Cross Reverie, it was used to show players who are couples. Diablo originally obtained it from the couples' event in Cross Reverie alongside a second account in order to participate. In the other world, it allows couples of different races to conceive a child with each other. Martial Art Archer *'《Triangle Shot》': An Archer-type martial art. It can fire three arrows in rapid succession at the target/opponent. *'《Angel Shot》': An Archer-type martial art learned at level 60. It drastically increases firing accuracy. *'《Sure-Hit》': Martial Art that would make it absolutely hit. *'《Rain Shot》': The single arrow vanished into the sky. After a while, it turned into several arrows and came raining down. It was a rain of arrows made through SP. *'《Hadoudan (Wave Bullet)》': An arrow that turned into a gigantic bullet of light. That’s a Martial Art said to be learned at level 90. *'《Lightning Shoot》': The arrow fired turned into an arrow tinged with light, and made a direct hit with outrageous speed. Summoned Beast Isekai Maou 09 04.jpg|Anime Shera l. greenwood 4.jpg|Light Novel 《Turkey_Shot》.png|Manga * 《Turkey Shot》: A low-level Summoned Beast about the size of a basketball. It looks like a rotund and stout turkey with black feathers and possesses a tail that looks like a folding fan. Capable of flight. Its special skill is called "Shared Vision", an ability where the summoner is able to see the things that the Summoned Beast sees. Relationships Family Keera L. Greenwood One of her older brothers. He lusts after her. Companions Rem Galleu A Pantherian that she met on Starfall Tower. Diablo The Demon Lord she summoned to help her. Other Companions Horn Rose Gallery Trivia * In the English dub, she nicknames her Turkey Shot "Mrs Gobbles". Site Navigation Category:Elf Category:Females Category:Married